Category talk:Candidates for debate
Quintgender Yes *I don't see what is questionable or up for debate here. Why can someone not have quint genders? Quad genders is a thing. And if someone can have four genders, why would that be the limit and they cannot possibly have five? It is pretty close-minded to rule something out, without doing any further research on it. We need to be accepting on this Wiki and acknowledge that some people may be quintgender and not put them in front of a microscope questioning their feelings. Jmcallon (talk) 15:44, January 20, 2015 (UTC) No Comments Pocket Gender Yes Q-16: Pocket Gender should remain, as it allows people to fully express their opinions and personal genders. Deleting this page will 1: Offend some people that are Pocket Genders 2: Implying that people with PGs are only allowed to have mainstream genders (Boy, girl, demi-, bi, etc.) 00:29, April 30, 2015 (UTC). As far as I can tell, every concept described on this page exists only on this page. I can't find a reference to Ingender or Pocketgender anywhere else on the web, and Scary Godsexual seems to be a concept invented specifically to mock this wiki and the concept of non-binary genders in general. Unless someone can produce some evidence that anyone takes any of this seriously, I vote to delete. Alltangledup (talk) 12:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) No * A Pocket Gender is defined as a gender shared only by a very small group of people or just one person. Of course there would be little to no referance for them. And if we must delete a page because a Google search turned up nothing, then we must also delete the dyadic page, as I only found unrelated uses for "dyadic ." I also removed "Scary Godsexual." I orginally created this page to allow people with a new idea of a gender to post it here and if enough people supported it then it could have its own article. "I'm not buying what you're selling, maybe" -IngenDer (talk) 14:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) * Sorry, it looked to me like the whole page had been written by the Scary Godsexual crowd. Having a page for new gender concepts makes sense. I'm just a bit confused why it's being called "pocket gender" when that's not a term I've ever heard of before - wouldn't something more descriptive like "new genders" or "rare genders" be more understandable? Or is "pocket gender" a term used elsewhere? Alltangledup (talk) 15:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Comments I just choose "Pocket Gender" because it sounded good at the time. If people like "new" or "rare" gender better I'll gladly rename it. "I'm not buying what you're selling, maybe" -IngenDer (talk) 15:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Transphobia 'don't delete' I don't see any reason why this page should be deleted. -unknow, was unsigned This is a wiki on gender. Transgender and surrounding concepts should be included. Miiohau (talk) 06:36, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Demimascandrogynflux/demifemandrogynflux 'No' I think these pages should be moved to the pocket gender or mutligender page. Gracey72 (talk) 15:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Sexism 'Yes' I don't see why it should be removed. Gracey72 (talk) 17:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Dualgender 'No' I think this should be moved to the pocket genders page. Gracey72 (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Fluid flux merge into already existing page I think this page should say or be moved to the mutligender page. Gracey72 (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Should be folded into Genderflux or Gender Fluid. Genderflux is currently defined as a type of Gender Fluid. Basically, Fluid flux is either specialized version of Genderflux or combination two already existing genders.Miiohau (talk) 06:25, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Transmedicalist 'Yes' I don't see why it should be deleted. Gracey72 (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC)